


First Kisses Mean A Lot, But You Mean So Much More

by fbawtft



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Beverly Marsh (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mike Hanlon (mentioned) - Freeform, More characters added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbawtft/pseuds/fbawtft
Summary: A bunch of first kisses! Primarily Stan/Richie and Stan/Bill because those are my two biggest ships from the movie. This is also primarily 2017 movie based.These don't coincide with each other unless said!I used http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/156894761288/themed-prompts-first-kiss for the kiss prompts, they're not in order but I will label each chapter with the pairing.





	1. 6. Under the Bleachers - Stozier

**Author's Note:**

> I know Stan and Richie are a bit OOC for this one, I'm still trying to get a better grasp on these characters.

He doesn’t know why Richie dragged him all the way out here to ask him a question. The hallway was empty save for the few freshman that were hurriedly grabbing the wrong supplies they needed for their next class. Stan had never skipped a class. Sorry, rephrase that. He had never missed a class up until mid-sophomore year. He’s now a junior and the Loser’s are even closer than before with the addition of seeing Mike’s face in several of their classes, and with Beverly in Portland, they all still talked a 7-way conversation on the phone, joint letters from the boys to her, they found a way.

“I want to talk to you in private,” he shuffled. He was never this quiet, shy. He was always too loud and boisterous, earning himself a “beep beep, Richie” every now and then but not often. 

“The hallway is empty, Richie.” 

“Yeah, I know but I need to talk to you where no one else can hear or see. Come on.” He pulled on Stan’s neatly tucked in shirt, loosening it and pulling it out from under the waistband of his pants. Stan had a thought that he would’ve been dragged into the janitors dark room but when they bypassed the door, he started to get confused. 

“Richie, we’ll be late for history. You know those you don't study history are bound to repeat it.”

“History will be there, it won’t change.”

“No, but you will.”

“Ha ha, Stanley.” He joked and looked back, giving Stan a sarcastic look through his glasses.

“Why are you pulling me to the football field? We don’t have gym until after Eng-”

“Stanley!” He cut him off. “Shh!” Stan pouted, pushing his bottom lip to jut out more than usual and quieted himself, following Richie and squeezing his hand, he’d made him let go of his shirt and grab his hand instead (“You’re gonna wrinkle it! I spent so much time last night trying to iron out the stubborn creases!”). 

Richie’s head dropped as he looked at his feet, letting them take him and Stan to the back of the bleachers. He chewed on his lip as he stopped himself. Stan continued walking and ended up bumping into his taller friend.

“Ow, tell me when you… Wait, why the bleachers?” 

“Because I’ve been meaning to ask you something for a year.”

“A year? A year?! Richie, you could’ve asked me at any-” point. Stan was pushed up against the pole that held up the bleachers as Richie hesitantly and stiffly kissed him, too scared that he’d accidentally bite his lip. Richie pulled back carefully, too scared to want to see the look on Stan’s face from an arm’s length away. He opened his mouth to say something but Stan was quicker in giving him another softer, much looser and careful kiss. His hands rested gently on Richie’s cheeks, his thumbs whispering along Richie’s cheekbones, fingers lacing through the hair that tickled the tips of his ears. 

“Again. You could’ve asked me at any point, Trashmouth.”


	2. Surprise Kiss - Stozier (1)

The only thing that wasn’t so surprising about knowing Richie Tozier was knowing that, at any given moment, with or without clearance, he had a snarky comment that was ready to be shot of at any given moment. There’s no stand alone or notable times where he rattled one off. Every other second was a new comment or a sexual jab at Eddie’s mom which in turn earned him a “beep beep, Richie” or “dude, shut up” from Eddie.

He didn’t try to always favor Eddie with his jabs, he’d hurl some at the other Losers, too. In dropping calling Ben “Hamburger helper” that One Time, he’d started to refer to him as Haystack. He’d first meant it in a light poke at Ben’s weight, but it caught on to be an affectionate nickname. 

Molly Ringwald stayed Molly Ringwald.

Bill had been affectionately dubbed Big Bill before The Worst Summer (caught on by everyone).

Richie thought Mike was too… good to be earned a “loving and wholesome nickname, Eds!” 

As for Stan, he had several nicknames for him (“Stan the man… Stan my man.. My birdboy…”). But in the wake of his terrible joke, he’d often receive a roll of the eyes from Stan that could be heard a mile away. A scoff usually followed the inaudible audible roll. If his reaction went noticed, Richie would throw a not-too-harsh jab at Stanley. (If he wanted, Stanley could have a mouth as equally trashy as Richie’s but of course his better thought and practical brain prevented him.) 

It’s now, three years after The Worst Summer, that Richie receives a very different reaction from Stanley. 

“Dick Tozier, you better have something good to say to me or else you’re wasting my time by making me miss the first ten minutes of theater class.”

Richie placed a hand over his heart, “Well, geez, Stanny, if you really wanted to get dick out of me you could’ve just asked! And every moment with me is not a waste of time! But I can make the time go by faster for you, if you’d like?” He winked, leaning towards Stanley, a grin playing on his lips.   
“I’ll take a raincheck. What is it thats so important to you that you just have to tell me right now?” 

“Well if you must know,” he started in the British accent, “I wanted to know what your experience was with kissing?” 

Stanley choked. “You ask a seemingly innocent and simple question and never get the response you expect… What?! What do you mean by my ‘experience with kissing?’”

“What I mean is whether you’ve actually kissed someone or not or if you were lying to us that one time at the quarry when we were fifteen. I wanna know.”

“Thats personal! And I wasn’t lying I just never went into much d--!!” As his face flushed and grew redder with each syllable that left his mouth, Richie moved forward and kissed him carefully, testing out the waters. He wanted to know if this was okay by Stanley by going at a much slower pace he knew the boy would appreciate ( Stan would reprimand him if he went at Richie’s own pace - move fast and answer questions later). 

Stan melted into the kiss and hesitantly rested his hands on Richie’s upper arms. He stepped closer into his personal space and tilted his head back and to the side a smidgen to accommodate for Richie’s towering height. “I can’t believe you’re asking about my kissing experience when you have none. I think you’re going to need a bit more practice to get the hang of it.”


	3. Kissing Practice - Stozier (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follows immediately after Surprise Kiss!

“More practice? What do you mean by more practice?” He pecked his lips.

“What I mean is that you need to not be so stiff when you kiss me,” (me, me, no one else), “or anyone else. And to do that extra practice, you’re going to need…”

“My pillow? My hand? A wall? A sex doll?”

“Beep beep. No, me. You’re going to need me for that, dumbass. I wouldn’t have said anything about your kissing practice if I didn’t kiss you back or want to keep kissing you back or initiating kisses. I cannot believe you’d be so… you to think that I’d tell you to get a sex doll to practice kissing with when I am right here waiting to be kissed by you,” with the playful streak running through him, Stan leaned up on his toes and puckered his lips. “Kiss me.” 

“Sir, yes, sir!” 

Stan mumbled out a “beep beep, Richie” before he was completely cut off by Richie kissing him again. He takes ahold of his face and with it the force of the kiss. He pulls back briefly to breathe out, “Let me,” before he slots his lips back against Richie’s, preventing him from taking the lead. When he feels it right to stop letting an ache grow in the space between Richie’s shoulder’s, Stan lets go of his face and loops his hands around his neck. He leans up on the balls of his feet as he keeps his face close to Richie. 

“So was it worth missing the first few minutes of your Theater class? Remind me later to mock you for your choice of electives, too.”

“It was worth it but just for that second comment, it wasn’t worth it at all.”

“It was too! I’m a sweet catch, anyone is blessed to breathe the air that I breathe.”

“Does that make everyone in California absolutely cursed?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then what does that make me. I’m practically inhaling you and everything that you are.” 

“You, muffin,” Stan scrunches his nose at the cheesy nickname, “are absolutely blessed and I wouldn’t want anyone else practically inhaling me and everything that I am.” He kisses at his cheek and leaned down to wrap his arms tighter around Stan in a hug. 

“Please don’t ever call me muffin again or I’ll kick you in the shins.”

“Whatever you say cupcake.”

“Richie, I swear to God, I’ll throw Eddie on you and have him bug spray and Mace your ass. Stop laughing at me, Tozier, I’ll fucking do it.”

“You’re so cute when you’re angry, Uris,” he puckered his lips.

“You’re so gross when you’re annoying, Tozier,” he snorted and kissed him, tangling his fingers into his hair and loving the feeling of the messy curls slipping through his fingers easily. “Don’t hold this against me but this moment and you are absolutely perfect, Richie.”

“Really? Does that include my dick?”

“Why do I ever even say anything.”


	4. 7. After an Important Match - Stenbrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically bill wins a baseball game and stan in awestruck but tries to play it off as if He's Not

Sitting in the bleachers, Stan found, seemed to be a lot less tense than it was in the dugouts. At least, that’s what he deduced from his observations from looking over at the Derry Mountain Lions. They looked tense. More tense than usual. Especially Bill. He was the star batter and baseman of the team. 

At bat right now, from the Lions, was Warren Tidwell. He wasn’t the best batter but, Bill thought, he’d have to hit a homerun in order for Bill to be up next at bat so he can win the game. 

They were neck and neck with the opposing team. The Bangor Bears were an amazing team, there's no way around that. But they were beating the Lions into the ground. 

“And a homerun for the Lions! That brings them tied with the Bears! Next up at bat from the Lions is Bill Denbrough!” The announcer's voice echoed around the field. There was a loud uproar at the mention of Bill and Stan could’ve sworn he screamed his throat raw just from cheering him on for five seconds. 

Bill’s face flushed from the cheers he got, even from the opposing teams fans. His teammates clapped him on the back as they ran towards the dugout. “Hit a run, Bill! That’ll put us a point ahead and we’ll win the game and enter the semi finals!”

“Yeah, yeah, I nuh-know.” He sucked in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he retrieved his bat from leaning against the wall. He made his way toward home base while repeating his deep breaths and infamous, never worn out mantra. He mumbles it under his breath as he readies himself and takes a few swings to feel loosen his arms up after being crossed for so long. 

“You mumbling to yourself again, Denbrough?”

“He thrusts his fi-- what?”

“You. Mumbling again. What’s up with that, Denbrough? You don’t usually do that.”

“It’s nothing, Trevor. A-are you trying to distract m-me from making a good hit?”

“No, not at all. As you were.” Trevor Lawson, catcher, let out a sigh and readied himself. 

Bill grumbled out the rest of the phrase and stood in preparation for Riley Andrews to pitch the ball.

*

“And it’s another homerun for the Derry Mountain Lions! They move on the the semi finals and go up against the Hampden Harpies! Lions win 20 to 19!”

The team cheered, roared with excitement at making it the Semi’s. They jumped around Bill and cheered and chanted his name. 

Stan figured this would be a good time to go in and save Bill from the mob of his team. “Hello, boys. Mind if I steal Bill away from you? Our friends wanna go to dinner with us as a celebration.”

“Take him! Yeah, take him,” Yates pushed the star player towards Stan. “Use protection!”

They started walking towards Stan’s car, standing unusually close. “Congratulations, Big Bill. It’s a really big thing, your win. Especially you. You’re the reason we won. You’re the best baseball player there is. You were fantastic out there.” And you look hot as hell in that uniform, even when you’re all dirtied up from the field, didn’t leave his mouth. He wouldn’t let it.

“Thanks, S-Stan. It really means a lot. So what’s this puh-place that Richie has us all guh-going to to celebrate?”

Stan snorted, bumping into Bill’s arm as he stopped at his trunk to unlock it. “Cheddars. Says that dinners on him. Which I highly doubt.” 

“Stan.” He said, in a soft voice, as he placed his bat and bag in the trunk. 

“Yeah, Bill?” Stan reached down to move them into correct place, straightening them out and and then closing the top. 

“Stanley.” Bill said again, waiting for the other to turn and look up at him. 

“William.” He replied, looking up at Bill. 

“Stanley..” Bill spoke again, this time much quieter and with more feeling in it. He took a small step closer, hesitantly putting his hand on Stan’s arm. His eyes latched onto Stan’s lips, swimming between his brown eyes and his lips. 

Stan watched him, watched his eyes flit up and down. Watched him and how his eyes showed several different emotions all at once. His mind fell onto the track of Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill as he moved up on his feet, placing his hands onto Bills shoulders and kissed him. 

He pulled back, experimenting in kissing him again and again until he finally pressed his lips against Bill’s, letting it deepen on Bill’s account. “Congratulations, again, Billy.”


End file.
